guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lina
Lina, Protector Henchman Nation: Ascalon Profession: Monk, specializing in Protection Prayers Armament: Staff Available for hire from Amnoon Oasis onwards. Location *Crystal Desert (all towns and outposts) *Shiverpeak Mountains (southern parts only) **Camp Rankor **Copperhammer Mines **Deldrimor War Camp **Droknar's Forge **Ice Caves of Sorrow **Iron Mines of Moladune **Marhan's Grotto **Port Sledge **The Granite Citadel **Thunderhead Keep *Ring of Fire Islands (all towns and outposts) Skills used Prophecies * * * * * * * * Eye of the North * * * * * * * * Known Attributes *Protection Prayers 12 *Divine Favor 11 Evaluation Individually, Lina has almost as little chance of surviving as Alesia. She also tends to stand right next to the warriors to heal them and this places her at great risk; often she'll end up tanking while she tries to heal. However, combined with Alesia or Mhenlo, they do a great job of healing and protecting each other and the party. Considering Lina's eagerness to be the party tank, try to keep her towards the back of the party when engaging mobs. Lina will try to resurrect an NPC monk first if the party contains no player monks and all NPC monks are dead. Even if Lina and one other player is alive, and the corpse of the other NPC monk is far away, she tends to ignore the other dead players. One may have to personally lead her to the other monk so she can cast resurrect before she will resurrect other party members. Pros *Has Aegis in Prophecies. *A fairly reliable protector. *Has a hard resurrect. Cons *Has the same resurrection issues as Alesia and Mhenlo. She will at times opt to resurrect when party members are taking heavy damage, resulting in one death becoming several deaths. Most annoying is that, at times, both her and Alesia/Mhenlo, will attempt to resurrect the fallen member, leaving the party completely without monk support for the duration. This has been somewhat alleviated by the other henchmen using their Resurrection Signets, but unfortunately, if she starts using Restore Life, she will not stop until the skill activation time is completed regardless of the fact that the dead ally has been resurrected already. *Generally poor movement decisions, for instance running out front of the team only to get killed. *Restore Life is not nearly as effective on a protection henchman as compared to a healer henchman, as higher Healing Prayers results in higher health and energy after resurrection. *In Prophecies, she has many high energy skills, such as Aegis and Shield of Regeneration, and no energy management. She runs out of energy fairly quickly; this can be avoided by using Necromancer henchmen such as Claude or Eve, who have Blood Ritual. *In Eye of The North, she rarely uses Protective Spirit. Dialogue Prophecies :"The only thing worse than standing next to a resurrection shrine all day has got to be dragging myself through snow, swamps, and deserts chasing after you. When I promised Priestess Rashenna that I'd come protect you, I didn't think I'd be making a lifelong commitment." Eye of the North In the Central Transfer Chamber: :"A monk's life is simple: patch people up, preen, protect things, preen, heal someone and when you're done with that, rest assured that it's a job well done. In the Charr Homelands: :"Hello, my little friend. Planning on getting injured again? Yes, I thought so. I'd better go with you, to make sure... that you're healed, of course!" In the Far Shiverpeaks: :"The first thing you notice about me is that I'm fabulous. The second, that I'm winning, and the third is that you no longer have time to notice anything at all." In the Tarnished Coast: :"Every time I get used to the fact that humans are in charge of everything, we come across some other creatures that think they're in the running. We usually blow them up." Quotes Prophecies Idle quotes in the Shiverpeak Mountains: *''"A fire would be nice."'' *''"Can we get this show on the road?"'' *''"I hear the mountain is crawling with Stone Summit."'' *''"I look forward to warmer climes."'' *''"I wonder if we'll ever have snow in Ascalon again?"'' *''"The Deldrimor Dwarves make hearty allies for such small folk."'' *''"This place is so quiet. I don't trust it."'' Idle quotes in the Crystal Desert: *''"There is something very beautiful about a desert. The sheer vastness of it…"'' *''"The sand feels good between my toes."'' *''"So many dead."'' *''"The spirits of the dead are many in this place."'' *''"This place must be cursed, else why have so many been drawn here only to die?"'' Idle quotes in the Ring of Fire Islands: *''"All my life I never dreamed such a place could exist."'' *''"Dwayna help us. This place frightens me."'' *''"I'd really like to go home now."'' Battle quotes: *''"Dwayna's blessings be upon us."'' *''"Evil cannot bide the light for long."'' *''"The powers of light protect us."'' *''"These creatures are pitiful in Dwayna's eyes."'' Eye of the North Idle quotes: *''"I appreciate the quiet moments."'' *''"I wish I'd brought a good book."'' *''"Too bad there aren't any roses to stop and smell..."'' Battle quotes: *''"By Dwayna! What is this?"'' *''"Do not fear. I walk with you."'' *''"Don't panic."'' *''"Face the light, creature!"'' *''"Fight bravely!"'' *''"For that little insult I shall resurrect you when you die and kill you again!"'' *''"I will protect you."'' *''"Just die, why don't you?"'' *''"Pitiful. Just pitiful."'' *''"So much death..."'' :"Stay alert." *''"These hands also kill."'' *''"Who is going to clean up this mess?"'' *''"You'll pay for that with your life!"'' Notes *Her last name used to be Esrevni. When reversed, it spells "Inverse"; an obvious reference to Lina Inverse, a character from the anime and manga series Slayers. *Another reference to Lina Inverse may be in the "Every time I get used to the fact that humans are in charge of everything, we come across some other creatures that think they're in the running. We usually blow them up." ''quote. ''Lina Inverse is notorious for blowing everything up. *Henchman Lina is likely not the same character as Lina the Healer encounted in pre-Searing. See that article's notes section for some points. An argument that gives credence to the possibility is that there are several other characters that had their looks changed after the Searing. Lina the Protector henchman mentions "standing next to a Resurrection Shrine" all day when spoken to in an outpost. This might give weight to the argument that Lina the Healer and Lina the Protector henchman are, in fact, the same person. However, many other Academy Monks were seen standing next to Resurrection Shrines in pre-Searing Ascalon. *As a party member, due to the very poor AI running her, she's generally a poorer choice than a second healer, contrary to most cases where a healer and a protector monk are preferable to two healers. Unless you really can't avoid it, avoid her. Category:Henchmen (Prophecies) Category:Henchmen (Eye of the North)